Rumores
by ElshItA
Summary: Los rumores se escampan con facilidad, cada vez que alguien se entera del hecho la historia ya ha cambiado respecto la vez anterior. Cual una bola de nieve cada vez se hace mayor la mentira, hasta donde llegará?
1. Refugio

**RUMORES **

· Refugio ·

_Los rumores se escampan con facilidad, y nosotros no hemos desmentido nada. Creo que a él le da igual, y en verdad a mi también, pero¿como deja esto al equipo? Si solo se hablara de nosotros… Esto no es justo… Que mierda… ¡Como puedo ser tan imbécil! Si me hubiera controlado, llevo todo el año haciéndolo, y ayer yo… ¡Este campeonato es muy importante para todos, mucho más que todo esto, mucho más que yo mismo!_

El chico moreno estaba encerrado en su habitación. En realidad esa no era su habitación, y como la añoraba en esos momentos. En cambio ese sitio era mohoso, en ese hotelucho todo le parecía incluso más frío que él mismo. Ese lugar era el único que el instituto podía pagar al equipo de básquet, ya se habían estrechado mucho, y todo porque era la primera vez que el equipo de básquet llegaba tan lejos. Por suerte el armario era más acogedor que la habitación, que por si fuera poco tenia que compartir con dos de los de primero, aunque mirándolo bien era una suerte que no hubieran puesto al pelirrojo con él, eso hubiera sido fatal. Pero seguro que el capitán tampoco no quería arriesgarse a empezar la tercera guerra mundial.

Todos esos pensamientos que le habían inundado la cabeza mientras comían fueron menguando en cuanto entró en el armario. Se sentó en frío suelo i se encerró dentro. Allí sentía que nadie podía hacerle daño, en casa lo hacía a menudo, aunque su armario era mucho más cómodo. Le gustaban los espacios pequeños, porqué entre esas cuatro paredes no había sitio para los pensamientos que le atormentaban. Poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron desapareciendo, y a la vez todo se volvió borroso. Al fin se durmió acurrucado con su abrigo.

* * *

Justo después de Rukawa dejara la mesa al terminar la comida, se levantó él. No soportaba el silencio que se había creado. El equipo había estado incomodo con sus comportamientos, lo notaba. Los dos chicos problemáticos no habían discutido en todo el día, ni siquiera habían hablado. Vinindo de Rukawa era más normal un eterno silencio pero se hacia raro no sentir al pelirrojo reír constantemente y gritar pos doquier. Así que Ayako y Ryota intentaron animar los animos haciendo ver que no pasaba nada, le hablaban alegremente y los demás enseguida hicieron lo mismo. 

Hanamichi echó a andar hacia la puerta con un timido "con permiso".

- ¡Espera¿Dónde vas? – No es que realmente Ryota quisiera saber a donde iba, pero le preocupaba su actitud.

- ¡Será cotilla el tio¡Ha ha ha ha! – Forzó una pequeña risa porqué no le gustaba que los demás se preocuparan por él. – Tranquilo, quiero ver la ciudad.

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin escuchar al Gori que le gritaba que esa tarde tenían entreno.

- ¡Quiero a todo el mundo a las seis y media en la entrda!

Al salir a la calle el sol de la primera hora de la tarde picaba fuertemente. Así que entró en el primer parque que encontró y se tumbó en la sombra de un árbol a descansar y se adormeció con la agradable brisa y el olor de la hierba.

Mientras, en el restaurante, el equipo acabo de comer más tranquilo, aunque más de uno se preguntaba si Hanamichi se había levantado para ir a buscar a Rukawa. Cuando acabaron todos de comer, antes de separarse, Akagi les dijo:

- Nos encontramos a las seis y media en el vestíbulo, iremos a entrenar a un parque cercano. Hasta entonces sois libres, pero ¡no os metáis en problemas¡Y sed puntuales!

Todos se fueron yendo a disfrutar de su tiempo libre hasta que solo quedaron Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure. Entonces el capitán se los miró, luego dijo:

- Veis, a eso me refería... - Luego se levantó y se fue sin decir nada más.

Mitsui hizo ademán de levantar-se de manera violenta, pero Kogure que lo veía a venir lo cogió por los hombros i con voz calmada intentando tranquilizarle le susurró:

- Hisashi… esta no es la forma.

- ¡Lo sé pero quien se ha creído que es! No lo aguanto.

- Sabes que su mirada no era de reproche, tan solo está preocupado…

- ¡Eso, hazle caso a tu capitán, como siempre! Yo he respetado tu decisión, pero no me pidas que la acepte. – Dicho esto se soltó el brazo que aún retenía Kogure y se fue del comedor con paso furioso.

* * *

Ayako caminaba decidida disfrutando de su rato libre con Ryota que le seguía el ritmo a su lado con una sonrisa de atontado en la cara. 

- ¡No sonrías así que pareces bobo! – Le dijo la chica dándole suavemente un golpe en el hombro jugueteando.

- ¿Quién parece bobo? Son imaginaciones tuyas – Le respondió con cara de pillín - ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Siguieron hablando y paseando tranquilamente por un paseo que llevaba a una plaza llena de flores.

- Ayako¡te invito a un helado! – Le dijo al ver una terraza veraniega.

- ¡Pero si acabamos de comer!

- ¡Oh vamos¡Si son los postres perfectos!

- Bueno, vale… Además, tampoco he comido mucho… - dijo poniéndose seria de golpe. – Oye… ¿crees que es cierto?

Mientras, se sentaron en una silla de la terraza de la heladería y Ryota sospesó su respuesta.

- No lo se, la verdad es que siempre se han llevado fatal… - dijo el chico que también se había puesto serio.

- Si, pero… ¿Sabes¿Y si es verdad, que? Quiero decir, mira¡a mi me daría igual! Además Hanamichi es nuestro amigo¿no? No podemos creernos las malas lenguas sin conocer su versión.

- Si, pero que ha pasado algo se ve de horas lejos. ¿Los has visto a la hora de comer¡Si casi no han hablado, y es más, no han peleado!

- La verdad es que se les veía fatal…

De repente una mano se posó en su hombro.

- ¿Quienes se veían fatal? – dijo el pelirrojo riendo por debajo de la nariz.

- ¡¿Hanamichi?! – exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Fatal? No, nadie… nosotros solo…

- Hanamichi sabes que… es solo que… - ninguno de los dos no sabía que responder.

- ¡Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! – rió escandalosamente Hanamichi ante la cara de apuro de sus dos amigos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. – De verdad, no pasa nada. Mirad, os perdono si me invitáis a un helado.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y sonriendo le hicieron un hueco en la mesa.

Hanamichi se había despertado de golpe sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Había tenido un extraño sueño que no podía recordar y entonces se dio cuenta que tan solo había dormido veinte minutitos, se levantó porqué empezaba a tener frío y entonces vio a la pareja sentarse en las mesas de la terraza de la plaza del lado del parque donde estaba.

Estuvieron hablando de tonterías y comiendo helado, pero cuando acabo su copa de helado de chocolate Hanamichi se levantó, estaba seguro que querrían estar solos.

- Bien, yo no quiero molestar más – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ryota, que se puso ligeramente colorado – me voy a pasear, me gusta esta ciudad. ¡Nos vemos en el entreno¡Hasta luego! – les gritó mientras se iba con una sonrisa i saludándolos con la mano.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad y pasó un buen rato mirándose las paraditas del mercado del centro. Le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, aunque algunos se lo quedara mirando por su pelo y su altura, le gustaba observar a la gente que no se percataba de su presencia e iba comprando distraídamente.

- ¿Crees que realmente está bien? - dijo Ayako con voz preocupada una vez se hubieron quedado solos.

- No, creo que se está haciendo el fuerte. ¿Qué debe ser lo que ha pasado realmente¡Me muero por saberlo! Pero supongo que lo contará cuando él quiera.

- Sí, primero debe solucionar sus problemas… Y bueno¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- ¿T… Te apetece ve… venir al ci… ci… cine¡Yo invito! - dijo el chico sonriendo pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera.

La verdad es que se moría de ganas de quedarse a solas con Ayazo. Eso no era una cita propiamente dicha, pero eso le daba igual mientras pudiese estar cerca de la chica.

Ella se lo miró de arriba a bajo como evaluándolo, se lo pensó i finalmente dijo:

- OK. ¡Pero mi entrada la pago yo!

* * *

**Elshita: **Ya sé que es cortito :S pero es el primero que escribo así en serio! Espero que os haya gustado... o almenos que me mandeis un review diciendome lo que no os gusta:P Intentaré seguir pronto! Besitos a todoooooos! 


	2. Entrenamiento desastroso

**RUMORES**

· Entrenamiento desastroso ·

Akagi se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pasaban diez minutos de la hora de encuentro y los dos chicos problemáticos aún no habían llegado.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo de ellos?

- Nosotros nos encontramos a Hanamichi en el centro - dijo Ayako rápidamente - pero nos separamos a media tarde…

- Y Rukawa a dicho que se iba a dormir cuando se ha ido a la hora de comer - dijo Kogure que sabía que Akagi estaba a punto de explotar, bastante enfadado venia ya por lo sucedido una horas antes como porque ahora esos dos llegasen tarde.

- ¡Kuwata¿Tu estas en la misma habitación que Rukawa, verdad? - El chico de primero dio un bote.

- S… si.

- Pues ves a mirar si está allí¡y si está durmiendo lo bajas arrastras!

Kuwata salió cagando leches hacia el primer piso, pero cuando entró en la habitación su sorpresa fue que no encontró a nadie y las camas estaban tal i como las habían dejado por la mañana. Picó en la puerta del baño.

- Rukawa¿Qué estás ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que bajó para encontrarse con la bronca del Gori.

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! 

- En la habitación no parece que haya entrado nadie, y menos que haya dormido en ella, las camas están igual como las hemos dejado esta mañana….

- ¡Estoy arto! Ya se las apañarán, nos vamos sin ellos.

Akagi dejo dicho en recepción que si aparecían dos chicos preguntando por el equipo les indicaran, por favor, cómo llegar al parque donde se iban a entrenar.

* * *

- ¡¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡Llego tardeeeeeee!! 

Hanamichi se había alejado del centro y se había perdido. Aunque, según él, "lo tenía todo controlado". Iba por un callejón bastante oscuro hasta que giró en una esquina donde la calle se ensanchaba y fue a parar otra vez al parque donde había echado una siesta. Ahora que se fijaba vio que era un parque muy bonito, así que se paró para beber en la fuente. También era un lugar muy grande, al lado de la fuente había una zona con columpios. Más lejos, una zona asfaltada donde la gente patinaba, y al lado un grupo de chavales jugando a básquet en una vieja canasta. El ruido de las pelotas botando lo hipnotizó y sus piernas empezaron a caminar en esa dirección. Pero a medida que iba acercándose las siluetas le sonaban más y más.

En la pista los chicos entrenaban duro. Akagi estaba dándose la vuelta para tirar cuando vio al chico pelirrojo inconfundible que se acercaba lentamente.

- ¡Todos dejándose la piel entrenando y tú paseando tan tranquilamente!

- ¡Pero si sois vosotros¡Ya voy! – dijo Sakuragi cuando reconoció los gritos del Gori.

Se echó a correr hacia la pequeña pista, donde los chicos estaban haciendo un tres contra tres.

- Lo siento, me he distraído paseando y me he perdido y…

- ¡Me es igual! – El Gori pagaba con uno el que llegaran tarde los dos – ¡Por mi como si has ido hasta Kanagawa y has vuelto¡Por llegar tarde vas a correr veinte vueltas¡Además¿Dónde está Rukawa?!

El pelirrojo quedó un instante en blanco¿no estaba el Kitsune con ellos? Le molestó que el Gori le preguntara por él.

- ¡¿Y yo como quieres que lo sepa¿¡Acaso soy su niñera?!

Ante el alboroto algunos se dieron la vuelta para ver a quien le gritaba Akagi. Kogure al mirar hacia allí reconoció enseguida el pelirrojo, pero no se dio cuenta que Mitsui estaba haciéndole un pase. Si la mano de Hisashi hubiera estado en perfecto estado hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando se percató de que Kogure no estaba mirando su mano no respondió y solo le quedó la opción de gritar su nombre para que pudiese apartarse. Pero era demasiado tarde y la pelota… ¡BAM! Con gritarle solo había conseguido que se girara y que la pelota impactase justo en su cara. Las gafas salieron disparadas en dos partes y él cayó de espaldas al suelo golpeándose de nuevo en la cabeza. Haciendo que perdiera así el conocimiento.

- ¡KOGURE! – Mitsui no podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer. - ¡¿Estás bién?! – Se había acercado corriendo e intentaba que recuperase el conocimiento. - ¡Dime algo! – dijo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla.

Algunos del equipo ahogaron un grito, ante tal alboroto Akagi i Hanamichi se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y dejaron de discutir para socorrer al muchacho inconsciente.

- Llevémoslo al hotel, allí tienen un médico para las urgencias. – Dijo Akagi con la cabeza fría, aunque su voz temblaba un poco.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el médico les atendió enseguida, Los pocos minutos que había estado en la habitación de Kogure, que compartía con Akagi y Mitsui, les pareció eterno a todos que esperaban fuera en el estrecho pasillo. Entonces el medico salió, Akagi y Mitsui se separaron del grupo para hablar con él.

- Estad tranquilos – empezó el medico - está bien. No es nada grave aún así cuando volváis a casa que se pase por la consulta del medico de cabecera y que le hagan una revisión general. En verdad es solo un golpe, pero ¡toda precaución es poca! – sonrió al ver que las cara de preocupación de los dos muchachos no conseguían aliviarse un poco. – De verdad chicos, solo ha perdido la conciencia, seguro que despertará en unas horas. Por ahora no podéis hacer nada más que estar a su lado porque se despertara cuando quiera, la inconsciencia ya no es lo que lo mantiene dormido, cuando esté preparado para despertar su cuerpo se despertará.

- ¿Y si…? – No pudo acabar la frase, esa dichosa frase que rondaba la cabeza de ambos desde que el doctor les había empezado a hablar y que ahora se le hacía un nudo en la gola impidiendo hablar al pobre Mitsui.

- ¡Claro que despertará! No quiero que os preocupéis tanto. Estaré al tanto y si después de cenar aún no ha despertado me avisáis, pero yo le doy un par de horas y ya estará como siempre. Eso si, dejadle descansar, y cuando se despierte que coma un poco. ¡Ah!, y sobretodo que beba mucha agua.

- Escuche doctor, mañana tenemos partido y… - Akagi estaba preocupado por Kogure¿y si mañana le pedía de jugar, qué debía decirle?

- Yo pienso que si es fuerte podrá jugar. Pero si no se encuentra bien, las piernas le flaquean, o sobretodo si se marea que descanse. En cambio si se siente con fuerzas y lo desea puede jugar sin problemas.

- Muchas gracias doctor. – Dijo Mitsui.

- De nada, y si surge algo no dudéis en avisarme. ¡Y suerte mañana en el partido! – Dijo mientras se iba.

Entraron en la habitación. Mitsui, que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Kogure, le dijo a Akagi:

- Akagi¿Mañana estará bien verdad?

- Voy a dar instrucciones al equipo y a decirles que no es nada.

Akagi salió de la habitación donde les esperaban todos impacientes por saber como estaba Kogure. Mientras Michi acercó un silla a la cama y se sentó. Oyó toda la conversación desde dentro. Akagi les tranquilizó.

- Tranquilos chicos, Kogure está bien. Aún no ha despertado pero el médico ha dicho que lo hará pronto. Bien, aún no es tarde para seguir con el entreno, así que todos a la calle que correremos un rato. En cinco minutos en el vestíbulo.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación.

- Mitsui, quédate tú con él por si se despierta. Yo tengo que estar por el equipo, Volveremos a la hora de cenar.

Este asintió, luego el capitán se fue. Michi no sabía que hacer, estarse sin hacer nada le mataba los nervios así que decidió darse una ducha donde pudo dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos en manadas.

Se ducho con la puerta del baño abierta pues le daba miedo que Kogure se despertara y no oírlo. Cuando salió de la ducha, se vistió y volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama. Así pasó el resto de la tarde, mirando al chico despeinado dormir.

* * *

**ElshItA:** Ya sé que dije q intentaría seguir pronto... bueno, sea como sea al fin está aqi el segundo capitulo! Es igual de cortito pero me parece q es un buen momento para cortar : P 

Besitos a todoooooooooooos!


	3. Susto de muerte

**RUMORES**

· Susto de muerte ·

Akagi les hizo correr el resto de la tarde en silencio. Tampoco nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba oscureciendo y estaban cansados así que como capitán decidió que ya era hora de volver al hotel. Una vez delante del hotel les dijo que les daba media hora para que se ducharan y volvieran a bajar al restaurante para cenar.

Hanamichi estaba derrotado, se sentía un tanto culpable por lo ocurrido con el cuatro-ojos, además estaban todas las ideas que tenía en la cabeza sobre Rukawa. Así que subió a la habitación con Ryota e Ishi sin rechistar. Akagi parecía muy enfadado cuando los mando a ducharse. Además tenían solo treinta minutos para ducharse los tres.

La distribución de las habitaciones las había hecho Ayako en nombre del entrenador Anzai, ya que este no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

En una habitación los tres de tercero: Kogure, Akagi y Mitsui, cosa que había disgustado tanto a Akagi como había gustado a Mitsui. En otra los tres de segundo: Yasuharu Yasuda, Tetsushi Shiozaki, Satoru Kakuta. Cosa que dejaba colgado al base problemático de segundo. En vista que Rukawa i Sakuragi no podían ir juntos decidió poner a Hanamichi y Ryota juntos, y para llenar el hueco (ya que las habitaciones tenían que ser de tres) puso a uno de los de primero: Kentarou Ishi, que era el más tranquilo y más difícil de convencer para hacer payasadas. Y así quedaba la última habitación compuesta por Rukawa y los dos muchachos que quedaban de primero: Toki Kuwata, Satoru Sasauka. Eso tampoco gustó mucho al jugador de hielo, pero¿cómo no?, hizo como si no pasara nada, cogió la llave y se fue hacia la dicha habitación a dejar las maletas. Por último cogió una habitación para ella y otra para Anzai.

* * *

- ¿Creéis que el Gori está enfadado con Mitsui? - Dijo Hanamichi una vez en la habitación para romper ese incomodo silencio. 

- ¡No! Claro que no, Hanamichi, me parece que a Mitsui le duele tanto como a Akagi…

- Yo creo que más que enfadado estaba preocupado - Kentaro se añadió al debate empezado por Sakuragi y Ryota.

- Tienes razón, yo he visto la cara de Akagi en plena fase del Gori letal… y entonces esta enfadado, ahora estaba de otro modo distinto.

- De todas formas más vale que nos demos prisa y no lleguemos tarde, porque saltará a la mínima - Ryota no quería llevarse la bronca de Akagi por segunda vez en un día.

- Tienes razón, salgo en 5 minutos. - Dijo Kentaro entrando al baño con una toalla en atada en la cintura.

- Además, las gafas han quedado destrozadas - Hanamichi tenia las dos palmas abiertas i en cada una había un cacho de las gafas. - Las he recogido… he pensado que quizás las quería.

- ¿Crees que las podrán pegar?

- ¡Pero que bruto¿Cómo quieres que las vuelvan a pegar? - Hanamichi casi se estaba riendo. - Tendrá que hacerse unas gafas nuevas, no sé como no se le han roto antes jugando a básquet con las mismas gafas de ir por la calle… Además el cristal que usa no es precisamente barato…

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre gafas? - Ryota estaba impresionado.

- ¡Je je! Es que mi padre era óptico… - La expresión de Hanamichi se entristeció un poco.

- Oh… Debía de ser muy inteligente…

- Si - Una sonrisa en brillo en sus labios - Vamos¡que al final llegaremos tarde de verdad!

* * *

Mientras en la otra habitación de primero, los dos chicos entraron y no se sorprendieron de que Rukawa aún no hubiera "vuelto".

- ¿Dónde crees que habrá ido? – le pregunto uno al otro.

- Ni idea, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con lo que dicen que ayer…

- Si, tiene que ser verdad, porque no se saltaría un entreno si no fuera algo importante… siempre le ha dado igual lo que digieran los demás. – Mientras hablaban fueron desvistiéndose.

- Entra tu primero. ¿No te parece fuerte? Quiero decir¿a ti te daría igual si fuera cierto que Hanamichi lo ha ido escampando por ahí?

- ¡Lo que me parece fuerte es el comportamiento de Rukawa! Bien, creo que tampoco es asunto nuestro… aunque sea un poco cruel prefiero que le pasara a Sakuragi que no que me hubiera pasado a mi¡no hubiera sabido reaccionar! Salgo enseguida. – Y dicho esto se metió en el baño.

Satoru empezó a recoger sus cosas y prepararse la ropa limpia para hacer tiempo mientras Kuwata se duchaba. Como se habían entretenido hablando cuando salió este de la ducha Satoru le dijo:

- Ve tú, no me esperes, mejor que llegue tarde uno que dos. ¡Jajajajaja! – y se metió en el baño.

- De acuerdo. – le gritó para que lo oyera desde dentro. Y se fue de la estancia.

Cuando este salió de la ducha se vistió ignorando lo que le esperaba. Ya se iba a cenar cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba zapatos. Los había dejado dentro del armario la noche anterior para que no oliera la habitación. Entonces fue a cogerlos y a dejar en su lugar las bambas que había llevado durante el día. Abrió la puerta y el cuerpo rígido de Rukawa que estaba sentado apoyado en ella se desplomó, con un ruido hueco, delante de él. El pobre Satoru se dio tal susto que pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Dio un bote hacia atrás y ahogó un grito. Por suerte para él sus peores sospechas no se hicieron realidad, sino que el novato de oro abrió los ojos sin entender nada, y al entender que lo habían despertado se puso de muy mala leche, se levantó de golpe y le gritó:

- ¡¿Por qué me despiertas?!

El chico bajito no sabía que responder, aún estaba en shock. Pero que le gritara ayudó a que reaccionara.

- ¡¿Cómo que porque te despierto¡Que susto me has dado¿Qué haces aquí metido? El gori está muy enfadado contigo por no presentarte al entreno.

- ¿No presentarme al entreno?. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las nueve y cinco, - Le contestó ahora de forma más tímida.

El chico zorruno miró a su alrededor, a fuera en la ventana estaba todo oscuro, el chico que tenía delante iba recién duchado… entonces se dio cuenta que le decía la verdad. Se puso las manos en la cabeza¿cómo podía haber faltado al entreno? La noche anterior no había dormido nada, pero nunca le había pasado de perder toda una tarde sin darse cuenta.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Satoru añadió:

- Además, ha habido un accidente esta tarde.

Lo primero que pasó en por su mente fue: "Hanamichi".

- ¡¿Accidente?! – Satoru no había tenido nunca una conversación tan larga con Rukawa.

- S... si, Kogure ha recibido un pase de Mitsui con la cara y ha perdido el conocimiento. Aún lo tienen en la habitación descansando.

- Vale. – Estaba preocupado por el cuatro-ojos pero le aliviaba saber que el pelirrojo estaba entero. - ¿Dónde está Akagi?

- En su habitación duchándose, supongo. ¿Por qué?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, demasiado había hablado Rukawa en un espacio de tiempo reducido. Ahora volvió a tomar su actitud anti-social de siempre, se giró y se marchó de la habitación sin decir nada más.

A Satoru le costó un instante reaccionar, pero estaba acostumbrado a ver al moreno comportarse así, así que cogió los zapatos, se los puso y bajó rápidamente a contarle lo ocurrido a sus amigos.

* * *

Mientras pasaba todo esto, en la habitación del final del pasillo, cuando Akagi entró en su habitación Mitsui se sorprendió un poco, no se había dado cuenta de que ya eran las ocho i media.

- Veo que te has duchado¿sigue igual? – Le dijo para sacarle de la sorpresa.

- Si. - Tenia la boca seca.

- Les he mandado a ducharse y luego cenaremos.

- Yo no tengo hambre…

- Tienes que comer, además, llevas mucho rato aquí encerrado. Ahora bajas a cenar, desde ya eres el sub-capitán provisional. Ve con el equipo i les dices que sigue igual, quedarnos todos aquí no va a servir para nada. Yo me quedo por si se despierta, y si pasa algo te aviso.

A Mitsui no le gustaba la idea de no estar si se despertaba, pero sabía que Akagi tenía razón así que asintió.

- Voy a ducharme en un plis plas. – Le dijo Akagi y se metió en el baño.

Cuando salió el chico de ojos azul oscuro se levantó sin dirigir su mirada hacia él, pues sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- Cuando tú vuelvas de cenar iré yo. Pero trae algo de comida por si se despierta. Supongo que los del hotel no pondrán ningún problema.

Mitsui salió de la habitación en silencio. El robusto chico se sentó donde lo había hecho su predecesor.

Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta y se giró se encontró de cara con Rukawa. Este iba con paso decidido hacia la habitación y Michi entendió que venía a darle explicaciones al capitán. Se apartó para dejarle pasar, sus miradas se encontraron y cuando Rukawa iba a entrar Mitsui lo paró poniéndole una mano en el hombro y diciéndole:

- Rukawa… - este se lo miró detenidamente pero sin decir nada, expectante – no lo dejes escapar. – Y dicho esto se fue sin más.

Rukawa no sabía si realmente no tenía ni idea de nada o si lo sabía todo. Aunque no le dio más importancia, picó tres veces con los nudillos en la puerta y entró al oír la voz del capitán diciendo "adelante".

El chico de ojos azules no dijo nada, ni al entrar ni cuando Akagi se giró a ver quién era, ni cuando le preguntó dónde se había metido toda la tarde.

El capitán, suspiró, veía que obtendría ninguna respuesta del muchacho de piel clara así que le dijo:

- Mira, Rukawa, se que tendrás tus razones para faltar a un entrenamiento – el chico lo escuchaba – pero tienes que entender que un buen jugador no debe confundir los problemas de la cancha con los personales. ¡Por dios, que mañana empezamos en los nacionales¿No es ese tu sueño? – El moreno seguía sin decir nada, la verdad es que no entendía a que venia todo eso. - Como capitán quiero decirte que los rumores para mí son solo eso, rumores. Por tanto eres inocente hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, pero no voy a permitir que los jugadores usen el gimnasio como motel particular, mientras yo sea el capitán nadie tendrá… relaciones en los vestuarios.

- Siento haber faltado al entrenamiento, me he quedado dormido. – No le gustaba que le echaran la bronca.

Akagi se quedó un poco traspuesto, con ese chico era imposible tener una charla coherente.

- Bien, pero el próximo entreno te lo pasarás haciendo preparación física. Por mi es todo. Ahora ve a cenar con tus compañeros,

- ¿Kogure?

- Está bien, con suerte mañana podrá jugar.

Y tal i como había entrado salió, en silencio.

* * *

**ElshItA: Este ya me ha quedado un poquito más largo! Tampoco mucho más, pero esq no tengo más timpo con los examnes y todo:P Espero que os vaya gustando, a este paso veo que akabaran sindo bastantes capitulos (cortitos, pero bastantes 6). XD**

**Para criticas (buenas y malas) i demás espero que me dejeis un review! Besitoooos!  
**


End file.
